Zeno Drollinger
Zeno Drollinger is and S-Class mage of the Warrior Soul guild and an Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer (Third Generation). The lives just outside of Rumbai with his little brother Boo. Appearance Zeno is a physically fit young man with intense muscle tone. He has dull blonde, spiky hair with a soulpatch under his lip, and light brown eyes. He wears an iron choker with four small, broken chains attached to it; he wears an iron pauldron on his left arm and a gold arm band on his right arm. The crotch of his pants is outlined with a metal crest; the pants themselves are blue denim and are held up by a brown leather belt and silver belt buckle. He wears leather kneepads armed with iron and wears brown, steel-toed boots. He later put rubber in his boots to ground (prevent himself from shocking) himself. His Warrior Soul guild mark is dark orange and is located on his right shoulder. His previous Hydra Head guild symbol was light blue and located on his left wrist. Personality Zeno is incredibly self-absorbed. He is cocky, arrogant and cares little for what others have to say. He is very concerned with his self-image and will do anything to keep it. He is always flirting with women constantly and loves it when people say his name. He is incredibly courageous and has a tenancy of always trying to be the hero, even if it isn't for the peace of mind for the rest of the guild. He isn't, however, the smartest person around and would rather leave the thinking to his little brother. He always wants to be the center of attention and grows jealous of those who are stronger than him. History Zeno at first was on his own as an infant. Abandoned by his birth parents, he was taken in by the Iron Dragon, Tronkdar. Tronkdar raised Zeno to become an Iron Dragon Slayer mage, and had a difficult time doing so. Zeno was extremely self-obsessed, over-confident, and bragged to much. He only listened to his father during parts his training that he actually liked. When Zeno was roughly 8, he found a baby boy alone in the forest; Zeno brought it to Tronkdar and explained the situation. Tronkdar later agreed to take the child in as a second pupil under the new name, Boo. Zeno spent a lot of time taking care of his new little brother, and when Boo got to age 4, Tronkdar began training Boo. But when Tronkdar left, Zeno carried a heavy burden of not being able to fend for either of them. When Boo got older, Zeno agreed to teach Boo everything else Tronkdar taught him. Boo could not reach his potential in whole, so they agreed to get a Dragon Lacrima implanted into Boo's body. During this time, Zeno felt that he should get a Lacrima implanted into him as well; he remembered that he was always fascinated by lightning as a child, so when Boo went to get his lacrima, Zeno got a Lightning Lacrima implanted into him. This proved to be an incredibly stupid decision at first as Zeno couldn't control his lightning and always ended up shocking himself, the people around him, or damaging property. Zeno eventually decided he needed training in the ways of lightning. He searched every town but no one was willing to train him; this was until Zeno met Thor Lucian, a master of lightning magic who gritted his teeth at the idea at first, but eventually agreed to train him. Zeno was stubborn, but with the help of Thor, Zeno had mastered his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, and had successfully gained the ability to combine the two into Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Meanwhile, his little brother was learning Solid Script. The two became desperate for money when Zeno's training was complete, but Thor had recommended them to join a legal guild. These two set out to find one and were eventually accepted by the Hydra Head guild. All was well for Zeno at Hydra Head, that is until he met the S-Class Mages; he showed a specific hatred and jealousy for the strongest: Peter Reyes. Zeno and his brother adapted to the guild, until Zeno said to himself that he wasn't going to be second best anymore. He challenged Peter to a fight, with the stipulation being that if he won, he would be automatically promoted to Guild Ace. When Peter asked what would happen if Zeno lost, he replied saying that if he did, which he thought impossible, he would leave it to the Masters. Zeno lost the fight and after a short thinking period, the masters decided to expel Zeno. Zeno was devastated and cursed Hydra Head's name and the names of all members of the guild. He stormed out of the guild and his brother followed him; Zeno told him not to follow and threatened to dispose of him if he didn't respect his wish. Zeno wandered around Fiore aimlessly, injured and alone, not allowing anyone to heal him; not even himself. He stumbled around until he reached Rumbai, a town in Mid-Western Fiore. He came upon the Warrior Soul guild and passed out. The members of Warrior Soul took him in with open arms, and some time later, Boo arrived at the same guild. Eventually, Zeno became an S-Class Mage by popular demand. Equipment Magic and Abilities Magic Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic - Zeno's number one key magic is Dragon Slayer magic. Zeno is extremely skilled in the arts of Iron, Lightning, and Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Zeno is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, meaning he was trained by a dragon to slay other dragons, and he got a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body to give him another type of magic. Iron Based Spells '- The style of Dragon Slayer Magic that Zeno learned from a dragon, Zeno has trained in this magic since he was a child. *'Iron Dragon's Roar '- Zeno gathers a vast amount of magic energy in his mouth; when unleashed, it comes out as a spinning tornado of grey iron shards. The force is so intense, it leaves heavy blunt damage and releases its sharp shards in the process. **'Iron Dragon's Warcry '- A spell invented by Zeno himself, he gathers a vast amount of magic energy in his mouth. Unlike the Dragon's Roar however, the blast generated upon the release of the energy is three times bigger than a roar. The shards take the form of a dragon with an open mouth and claws. Upon impact, the iron shards explode and send the enemy flying with tremendous force and blunt strength. *'Iron Dragon's Scales '- Zeno covers his body, whether partially or completely, with metal scales. These scales increase Zeno's offensive and defensive abilities. They are much harder than normal iron, and can break bones, rock and other metals. *'Iron Dragon's Tail Lash '- Zeno brings his arm inwards, towards his body and forms a good amount of metal on his arm. He swipes his arm back outwards and the metal on his arm increases in length; the metal comes out as a 80 foot long, semi-chain whip, and can shatter any substance with ease. **'Iron Dragon's Buzzsaw Tail '- A high powered variant of the Tail Lash where the metal chain spins more rapidly for an added cut along with the whip. *'Iron Dragon's Tooth Bullet '- Zeno gathers a small amount of magic energy in his mouth and releases it in small amounts, firing small shards of iron at the enemy. They pierce like the teeth of a dragon. **'Iron Dragon's Mouth Turret - *'Iron Dragon's Scissor Fang Kick '- : Advanced Techniques: *'Steel Kaiser: Sky Shredding Dragoon '- Zeno brings every ounce of magic energy into his mouth. He tilts his head to the sky and unleashes the iron out in a singular blast. The blast splits into smaller shards of iron which fall to the ground shredding through everything in sight like a hot knife through butter. *'Steel Kaiser: Asteroid Fist of Absolute Destruction' - Zeno lifts his fist to the sky and covers it with layer upon layer of intensely fortified iron. The fist created is roughly the size of a small moon and when Zeno punches, the impact creates a large crater, and the metal explodes with blunt force sending the enemy flying or burying them in the ground. The explosion detonates for an over 80 mile radius. This is easily considered the strongest of Zeno's Iron Dragon attacks. Lightning Based Spells '- The style of Dragon Slayer Magic that Zeno attained from the lacrima implanted in his body. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar '- Same as the Iron Dragon Roar, he gathers magic energy in his mouth and unleashes it. It comes out as a spinning tornado of lightning bolts. The blunt force electrocutes the enemy leaving electrical burns and sending the enemy flying. **'Lightning Dragon's Warcry - Similar to the Iron Dragon's Warcry, but using Lightning as the element of choice. Zeno gathers magic energy in his mouth, and when unleashed is much bigger than the Roar. The lightning generated takes the form of a dragon with an open mouth but instead of claws, this one has wings. The blast electrocutes the enemy and sends them flying with blunt force. * Lightning Dragon's Tyrannical Fang - Zeno focuses lightning into his dominant foot, bypassing any grounding (i.e. the rubber pads or any dirt in his boots). He runs towards the enemy and jumps with his non-dominant leg. He preforms a back-flip, bringing his non-dominant legs up first and kicking the enemy with his charged foot. The lightning's tail sends the enemy flying backwards after Zeno's foot connects with the underside of the enemy's chin and Zeno lands on both feet. **'Lightning Dragon's Sun of Tyranny' - Zeno leaps into the air and performs a double back-flip in the air while executing the Lightning Dragon's Tyrannical Fang. The Lightning generates until the attack has become a wheel of lightning which strikes the enemy with electrocution, blunt force, and leaving electrical burns like the heat of the Sun. *'Lightning Dragon's Imperial Hellstorm' - Zeno charges lightning within his body, letting it build to the outside. Once the lightning's charge is strong enough, the lightning discharges from his body, unleashing a furious geyser of lightning into the sky and spreading. Once the lightning is spread into the atmosphere, it comes down as blinding lightning, devastating everything within its ranged radius. *'Lightning Dragon's Jet Missile' - This move is similar to the Sword Horn technique, but is executed using a different part of the body. Zeno cloaks his body in lightning, and runs full force at the enemy. He leaps into the air and puffs out his chest. His chest lands on top of the enemy; the lightning explodes leaving a crater in the ground and leaving the enemy singed by the electrocution. : Advanced Techniques *'Golden Emperor: Destiny of the Sky Beast '- Zeno makes a stance where he stands perfectly upright and puts his arms outwards, fists clenched. He generated lightning in his hands and raises his arms keeping his fists clenched. Raises his left leg, bending the knee and balancing on his right foot. He twists his body clockwise, brings his arms down and gradually opens his hands. He spins around three times until his body is completely enveloped in an orb of lightning. The orb explodes, gradually getting bigger and enveloping the entire battlefield. *'Golden Emperor: Purgatory Meteor '- Zeno gathers all the lightning he can from his body and forms a large sphere of lightning on his mouth. The lightning begins to glow a bright white and grows tremendously. Zeno jumps as high as he can into the sky, does a quick backflip, which encoats his body in lightning and falls head first into his target. The ball of lightning leaves a gigantic crater in the ground where the target once was. This is considered the strongest of Zeno's lightning spells. Iron Lightning Based Spells '- The form of Dragon Slayer Magic of which Zeno uses both Iron and Lightning. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Roar **'Iron Lightning Dragon's Warcry' *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack' *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Tail Lash' *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Shocking Excalibur' *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Conductor Scales '- Zeno covers his body partially or entirely in metal scales, increasing offense and defense. These scales however, are much lighter than regular Iron Scales because when lightning conducts in the scales (hence the name) it not only gives Zeno an added boost of offense and defense, but a dramatic burst of speed as well. When struck, the lightning in the scales shock the object which attacked them or in the direction the blow was struck. This is one of Zeno's favorite moves to use against larger opponents because it is a sound and simlpe strategy that doesn't require too much thinking, one of Zeno's downsides. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg Claw '- Zeno envelopes entire hand in iron. His fingers become increasingly sharp and seraded as the metal in his hand conducts small amounts of lightning at a time. Zeno the begins to violently increase the amount of lightning going to his hand and slashes vigorously. The slash leaves a trail of lightning electrocuting his target as the iron digs through his opponent's skin. The lightning then explodes, sending the enemy flying backwards. *'Iron Lightning Dragon's Trident Horn '-''' Zeno creates three iron spikes on his head. He then runs full force towards the enemy and begins conducting electricity on the spikes. His body is engulfed in lightning and when his head makes contact with the enemy's body, it all explodes, releasing shards of iron and rogue bolts of lightning. *'''Iron Lightning Dragon's Scissor Fang Kick - Zeno coats his legs in iron, creating jagged edges on the insides of his legs. He leaps into the air, raises one leg above the target's head and places the other under the target's head. He then viciously puts his legs together, trapping the target's head inside. Lightning then surges through the edges and electrocutes the target. * Physical Abilities Incredible Strength '- Zeno's most notable trait is is inhuman-like strength. Even after sustaining notable injuries, he is still able to lift very large boulders and smash through thick trees. '''Fantastic Speed '- 'Courage and Charisma '- 'Enhanced Senses '- Like most Dragon Slayers, Zeno has been blessed with amazing senses. His amazing sight, smell, and hearing have aided both here and his allies on numerous occasions. Weaknesses 'Lacks Intellect '- Zeno was never a smart person. He was never formally educated, and he barely listens to any of his masters. He preferred to learn this by making as many mistakes as possible. He runs carelessly into the frey of battle with no plan. He usually leaves the thinking to his brother. 'Self-Centered and Cocky '- Zeno is extremely arrogant and vane. He cares too much about his personal image sometimes that it distracts him from the task at hand. '''Somewhat Short Tempered - Stats Relationships Trivia Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Warrior Soul Category:Hydra Head Category:Lost Magic User